Face Down
by I'm Miss World
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS I can handle Adam on my own. I'm fine. It's my fault he gets mad anyway. Everyone just needs to stay out of my business. Especially Shannon. ShannonOC
1. Chapter 1: Ditched

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. I was watching Shannon on Smackdown the other night and I just couldn't resist posting the first chapter of this story. I've had it written for a while. I usually like to wait until I have a few chapters written of a story before I post, but Shan just looked like such a fox, I couldn't resist. I'm still going to write Love Is Insane, but this story will tie into that one. And yeah, I'm aware how typical this title is, but the other one I wanted to use was way too long. And this Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Never Again by Nickelback are the two songs that inspired this story.

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: Ditched**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. First, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Deuce, from The Other Side of the Tracks, Cherry!" The two made their way to the ring from their car, taunting the crowd and receiving a mixture of cheers and boos, mostly boos. I waited patiently behind the curtain for my cue. I could feel Adam's eyes burning a hole in my back as he glared at me from his position leaning against a wall. I stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at him. He's not happy. He's not happy at all.

The beginning of the Genitorturers 'Letcher Bitch' sounded throughout the arena and I made my way through the curtain, head held high slapping the end of my flogger into my vinyl clad hand at the stage and then making my way down the ramp. "And her opponent, from Berlin, Germany, Tyranny!" I kept my 'better then thou' expression on as I entered the ring in a Melina-esqe fashion and stood before Deuce and Cherry. I too received a mixture of cheers and jeers. I'm a heel, but being a Diva, the men will like me anyway if they find me attractive.

Now, my gimmick is a hard ass, fetish model looking German sex kitten. I come down to the ring decked in vinyl with a flogger in my hand, my bleach blonde hair pulled up into a high, tight ponytail. My on screen and real life boyfriend is Adam Copeland, AKA Edge. But our on screen relationship recently came to an end. I'm getting involved with another male wrestler and turning face. I'm completely the opposite of my character. She's dominant, confident and strong willed. I, in reality, first of all, hail from Boston, not Germany and I'm low in the self-esteem area, soft spoken and passive to the point where I'm easily taken advantage.

Deuce tried to motivate his girlfriend and tell me off at the same time. Cherry looked around nervously. She is by no means a wrestler. And I'm known for being a complete Amazon in the ring. Actually, in OVW, Beth Phoenix and I massacred the Women's division tagging as The Glamazons. I dominate my opponents almost completely. I know what's going down tonight though. Tonight is the start of my new storyline. A storyline that will no doubt get me in big trouble with my jealous boyfriend.

I looked at Cherry as the bell rang, giving her an intimidating glare that she almost backed down from. She was in this match as punishment for sassing Teddy Long. Domino was so mad he ended up being kicked out of the arena.

Cherry lunged at me and threw a punch, which I easily caught. I wrenched her arm behind her back and she cried out to her on-screen boyfriend. Looking as though I was bored already, I released he and she dropped to her knees.

The match went on this way only for a few minutes. I was completely wrecking Cherry as she tried to crawl out of the ring. I pulled her to her feet by her hair and performed my finisher, which is a flashier version of the Backstabber, especially since I do it with my three-inch boot heels. I pinned the blonde and picked up the win, not to the crowds shock at all. As my music played, I was both cheered and booed at the same time. My hair was yanked from behind though. I struggled to pry the fingers from my hair but they let go on their own once the owner of the hand spun me around. I had barely any time to notice it was Deuce before I was booted in the face and I fell to the mat with a thud.

I just lay flat on my back, staring up, being blinded by the arena lights. Jeers and a shrill ringing noise filled my ears. That was a hard boot. I'll have a bruise on my cheek tomorrow. "What's going- oh no! Domino was in the trunk of the car!" JBL said into his headset. I was picked up and set up for the West Side Stomp, first having the life sucked out of me by a bear hug from Domino.

"This is ridiculous! She's a woman for Christ's sake!" Cole commented as the assault continued. Suddenly, cheers were heard from the crowd and I was dropped to the mat b Domino. I knew what was happening. "It's Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang! It's about time someone put a stop to this!" Cole commented. Soon Shannon's music began playing and his face blocked out the arena lights as he leaned above me.

"Hey, hey. You okay? Come on." Shannon helped me up from the mat, receiving a wave of confused cheers. We have the audience right where we want them and that's all that matters. I'm one of the most notorious female heels ever and here I am being helped up the ramp by two cruiserweight high flyers.

* * *

"This is bull shit!" Adam yelled at me when I entered the backstage area, clutching my cheek. He grabbed my arm and gripped it as tightly as he could.

"Ow, Adam, let go!" I replied, in a hushed voice. I really didn't want attention drawn to us. But I knew Shannon and Jimmy were staring, unsure of what to do or say.

He just tightened his grip on my arm. I winced as he dragged me down towards Theodore Long's office. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for permission to enter. He just opened the door and started off. "I don't want her in that storyline!" he demanded. My jaw dropped. He was going to get me fired if he didn't shut up right now!

"Adam!" I hissed.

"Shut the fuck up Ty. Teddy, why can't she stay in the storyline with me?"

"Adam the storyline with you and Ty wasn't working out. It attracted attention for a while, but now it's just old. I want her with Shannon. I want to give the kid a chance and with their storyline, he'll get more publicity. I'm sorry. We aren't changing the storyline," Teddy put his foot down. Adam growled and knocked a lamp off his desk. "That's it! You're suspended until further notice!" Teddy yelled at Adam. "Get out of the arena before I have security escort you out!" he yelled at Adam.

Adam was fuming. "C'mon!" he yelled at me.

"I-I don't have my things," I muttered.

"Fine, walk to the hotel!" he hissed before storming out of the office, being sure to slam the door as hard as he could. I was embarrassed. That was my boyfriend… for some reason. He made a complete ass of himself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Long," I said quietly, before turning to the door.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Ty. It's Adam's fault, not yours. He always had a temper," he said as I walked out the door.

Adam was not in the hall, to my relief. I leaned against the wall and wiped my teary eyes. Why did he have to be like that? He was just like his character, Edge. He wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be the sweet, charming Adam I started going out with a few months ago. Not the asshole Edge.

Phil Brooks walked by me on his way out, and noticed my tears. He's a good friend of mine. Probably the best friend I have in the WWE. "Anny, what's wrong?" I cringed at the nickname. I'm not fond of it but he's the only one who calls me Anny instead of Ty. My real name _is_ Tyranny. I know. Weird. My parents _were _fucked in the head though.

"Nothing, just Adam. He's being such a bastard," I sobbed.

"You know, I'm sick of his shit. You deserve so much better. How many more times do I need to tell you that before you listen?" He never liked Adam. Especially since I started dating him. At first I think it was because Phil and I had been dating and broken up only a month before Adam and I began dating. After a while though, Phil started dating Maria and his feelings were strictly friendly towards me. Now he was just sick of the bullshit.

"Can you give me a ride to the hotel? He left me here…" I mumbled.

"Shit Anny. I'm heading out to Houston to meet Maria. I can get you a ride though, come with me," Phil said and grabbed my hand. He led me down the hall to the men's locker room. "Wait here a second," he said before disappearing into the locker room. Seconds later the door opened again and Matt Hardy was trailing behind Phil.

I smiled at Matt. He's a nice guy. I'm sure riding with him isn't a good idea though. Matt and Adam don't exactly get along. I probably should find a ride with someone else but… oh well. If Matt's willing to give me a ride I'm not going to turn him down.

"Hey Ty," he said nicely. "Need a lift, huh?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." I answered.

"Don't worry about it. We're just waitin' on Ash," Matt said, giving Phil the okay.

"Alright, cool. I'll see you two around. And Anny," Phil stopped, grabbing my shoulders gently. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, alright. Be careful." I nodded and he hugged me then walked away.

I turned to Matt and saw him leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyebrows raised. "He isn't worth your time ya know," he said, obviously referring to Adam. I sighed.

"Not fair, you're biased. And besides Matt, he's all I have. You don't understand. You have a brother and a father and great friends. I have Phil… and he didn't even want me," I said pathetically. My dad, well… I don't exactly know who he is. Mom said he was a low life bastard though and an alcoholic. And my mom was a hopeless drug addict until the day she finally injected herself with more poison then her body could handle and died when I was twelve. I was an only child, and my grandparents didn't want anything to do with a child conceived out of wedlock. They were overly religious. So I was passed around from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. I got my own place, which wasn't much and I worked as a stripper in a seedy Cambridge strip joint to pay for it until I was recruited into the WWE through the Diva Search. I didn't win, but they liked my look and sent me to OVW. Now I'm twenty-one and I have a three-year contract with Smackdown. Pretty good for a girl who lived in the slums all her life.

"That's not true and you know it. I care about you, and so do Ash and Lisa. Don't be ridiculous. You have friends. And you'd have a helluva lot more if Adam didn't shelter ya from the world. You're too young to be stuck with someone like him."

"Matt… can we please not talk about this right now?" I asked. I could feel tears welling in my eyes again. "I need to get my things from the locker room."

Matt shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. "Alright, hold on." He opened the men's locker room door again and called "Let's go." Seconds later Shane Helms and Shannon Moore emerged, gym bags in each of their hands, one extra that Shane handed to Matt.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Shannon said, giving me a weak smile and a curious look. I ignored the latter and half smiled back and gave a short wave to he and Shane.

"She's ridin' with us. Seems that Adam got a little mad and ditched her," Matt said as we walked over to the women's locker room. Jeeze did he have to say it while I was still here?

I noticed Shannon rub the back of his neck uncomfortably and Shane scowl, but neither of them said a word. "Be right back," I said and went into the locker room to grab my things. I found a showered and dressed Ashley shoving her gear into a camo duffle bag.

"Hey hun. What're you still doing here? Thought I saw Adam leave a little while ago," she said, zipping her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Yeah… he did." That's all I had to say. She knew. I peeled my ring gear off and took out a pair of black jeans and a zebra striped tank top.

"Oh… want to stay in my room tonight?" she questioned as I quickly threw my clothes on.

"I don't know if that's a good idea… he'll get mad," I turned her down. "But, I'm riding with you and the guys to the hotel, so…" I looked at her shaking her head. "Please don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She turned to me sharply. "That is not fine. It's not okay for him to do that," she told me for the millionth time, referring to the hand shaped red mark on my arm.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to leave a mark…" I said, moving the sleeve of my shirt back down. Ash just scoffed and shook her head. I followed her out of the locker room and we walked with the guys towards the parking lot.

I climbed in the backseat between Ashley and Shannon while Shane rode in front with Matt, who drove the rented SUV. "I'm starved," Shane whined, putting his hand on his stomach.

"Me too," Shannon commented.

"We can stop at Denny's. I saw one earlier near the hotel," Matt told them. I gulped. I can't go to Denny's. I need to go back to the hotel. "That okay with everyone?"

"Uh…" I started.

"Save it Ty. We're going. You're coming. And you're going to have a good time. With your friends. And Adam isn't going to stop you," Ashley blatantly told me. I was at a loss for words. What could I say?


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers. I am in no way trying to say Adam Copeland AKA Edge is controlling or abusive in relationships in real life. This is just a story.

**A/N:** Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you don't know who X is, she's the original character in my Jeff Hardy story. I really suggest you read that story, but if you're highly opposed, let me know and I'll send you a short little synopsis of X and what goes on in that story. Like I said, this story will tie in with that one. I put a picture of Tyranny in my profile. And I'll update my Jeff story once I have this story in about the same place chronologically.

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: Why Me?**

"So anyway, I have no idea what the deal with them is. I mean, X likes Jeff, but he thinks she'll get bored with him or somethin'. On one hand, I can see why he'd think that because-" Matt stopped speaking as my cell phone went off. Everyone in our booth at Denny's stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably under their eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled and dug around in my purse for my phone. I pulled the small piece of technology out and flipped it open. "Hello?" I answered timidly wishing they'd all stop watching me. I have a pretty good idea who's on the other line.

"_Where the hell are you?! Do you know what fucking time it is?!"_ He's livid.

"I know it's late-"

"_You're damn right it's fucking late!"_

"Please, you don't have to yell. I'll be th-"

"_Where are you?!"_

"Adam, I'm sorry. I needed to get a ride and-"

"_I don't want to hear some bull shit excuse! Who are you with? It bet-"_ The phone was taken from my hand and snapped shut by Ashley. My mouth gaped and I stared at her wide-eyed. What would possess her to do that?

No one said a word. Ashley slammed the phone down in the middle of the table, leaned back, then crossed her arms over her chest. And we all just stared at the shiny silver phone.

The vibration nearly made Shannon and Shane jump out of their skin. I reached for my ringing phone but Ash gabbed my wrist. "No Ty. He doesn't own you." I just chewed my lip nervously as it continued to vibrate against the wooden table. Then it stopped. I sighed and leaned back into the cushioned booth.

It's ringing again. And we're all just staring again.

Or not.

Matt reached for my phone and I panicked. What is he doing? He flipped the phone open and I heard it from across the table. _"Ty, who the fuck are you with? If you __**ever**__ hang up on me again I'll-"_

"Adam. Buddy. Hey, it's Matt. I _really_ don't think there's any reason for you to talk to your girl like that… Actually it _is_ my business when I'm sittin' right here, _tryin'_ to enjoy a meal with some friends and all I hear's you bitchin'… Why's she with me? Well maybe if _someone_ didn't leave her at the arena… No, I won't let you talk to her… She's eatin', not talkin' to you. Have a great night." Mat held the 'End' button down and my phone shut off. My heart is beating out of my chest… at least it feels like it. What does he think he's doing? Do they want to get me killed or something? They have no idea how much trouble they're causing me. "Now that that's taken care of," Matt said and then put my phone back on the table. I stared down at my lap. I want to cry right now.

"Aren't you gonna finish eatin'?" Shannon asked from next to me as Matt continued his previous conversation. I sighed and looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah," was all I replied before picking my fork up and stabbing at my French toast. I really feel sick to my stomach though right now. I don't want to keep eating. I'm afraid it will all come up on me. But I can feel his green eyes watching as he shoves a mouthful of coned beef hash into his mouth.

"You okay?" Shannon spoke to me again a few minutes late after watching me move my food around my plate for a while. Again, I looked up at him. His expression told me he could detect the smile I flashed him was false.

"Fine." I stabbed a small piece of my toast and put it into my mouth. Then I smiled again. Shannon just nodded and shifted his eyes away from me.

**-Shannon's POV-**

Somethin' ain't right. And I sure as hell know I'm not the only one thinkin' it. We walked outta Denny's and to the rental car. Ash climbed into the passenger's seat and Ty crawled into the back. I was about to follow but Matt held me back. He motioned for me to follow him a little bit away from the car where Shane was standin'.

"Hey guys, listen. She's stayin' on the same floor as ya'll, so just like... make sure she's alright. If you hear anythin'… ya know?" Matt said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, no problem," Shane said with a nod.

"Course," I agreed. Knew it wasn't only me.

**-Ty's POV-**

"You sure you don't want to stay with me?" Ashley asked as the hotel elevator stopped on the floor Shannon, Shane and I were all on.

"I'm sure. Night Ash. Night Matt," I said and followed after the guys down the hall. I stopped at me room and waved to them before sliding my card through the slot. Here goes nothing. I stepped into the dark room and turned to shut the door, catching sharp green eyes watching me with what looked like concern before disappearing as the door clicked shut.

I sighed, relieved to find Adam sound asleep in the bed. I quietly went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped down out of my clothes and looked into the mirror above the sink, which was being clouded by steam. A slow breath passed through my lips as I saw the fading blue marks along the right side of my abdomen. I blinked my eyes a few times and then slid into the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water spilling over my sore body.

My body's always sore these days now though, isn't it?

**-Shannon's POV-**

"Hear anythin'?" Shane asked as I stood with my ear to Ty's door.

"The shower. She's fine I guess." I sighed and stood up straight. Shane shrugged and we walked a few doors down to your room.

"So, whaddya think?" Shane questioned, floppin' onto his bed while I tried to pull my shirt over my head and kick my shoes off at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at Shane once I managed to get my shirt off.

"Bout what?"

"Bout what Matt said," he answered. I kicked my jeans off and then wandered into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I dunno man. I think there's somethin' goin' on. I don't trust Adam. And Ty's a nice girl. She doesn't-"

"Not about that. I mean about him gettin' back with Aimes. Weren't you listenin' to him at dinner?"

"Oh… yeah. I was listenin'."

"Oh man. Don't tell me you're gonna go gettin' all hung up on this girl! She's obviously into assholes if she's datin' Adam." I rinsed my mouth out and jumped onto my bed with a sigh.

"Seems like it huh? I dunno. I've always kind of liked her."

"You've always kind of liked _every_ girl with a nice rack and long legs," Shane chuckled.

"Shut up." I laughed and threw a pillow at his face. I missed completely. "I just think I could treat her a lot better then he does."

"I think you're outta luck bro. She doesn't look like she's goin' anywhere anytime soon. He's got her wrapped around his finger."

**-Ty's POV-**

I jumped as the shower curtain was ripped open and Adam grabbed a fistful of my hair. I whimpered as he pulled me out of the shower, soaking wet, still with soap on my shoulders, making me hit my shin on the side of the tub. He dragged me into the room and pushed me out onto the bed.

"What the _hell _do you think you were doing?" The only light in the room was from the bathroom. I could still hear the shower running as Adam towered over me, an expression that could only be described a furious on his face. I cowered away as he smacked the back of my head a few times. "Huh? Answer me! Do you think you were being cute or something?" He grabbed my hair again and yanked my head so he was looking me in the eyes. "You better not ever pull any bullshit like that again. Who does that faggot think he is talking to me like that? I better not catch you hanging around with him again! Got it?"

I nodded as tears burned my eyes. He yanked me up by my arm and pushed me towards the bathroom door, being sure to make my body slam into the doorframe. I yelped at the pain, which was mostly in my arm. Adam just went back into the bed and I went back into the shower.

I sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled my knees to my chest. Why me? I've never been a bad person. I've never done anything really bad. How did I get myself involved with someone like this?


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking The Rules Already

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Picture of Ty in my profile. The video of Moolah seriously brought me to tears on RAW tonight. She broke so many boundaries for female wrestlers. It's too bad all these stupid, useless sluts don't take advantage of that, with the exception of a few. RIP Fabulous Moolah.

* * *

Face Down by Cara Mascara

**Chapter 3: Breaking The Rules Already**

"_Flight 516 to Tampa, Florida is now boarding,"_ the loudspeaker at the airport announced. Adam stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" I nodded and smiled up at him. He gave me a deep, slow kiss and smoothed some of my hair back. "That's a nasty bruise babe," he noticed, bushing his fingers over my cheek softly where Deuce accidentally got me a little too good in the match last night.

"Yeah. It'll be fine though," I assured him. "You need to go before you miss your plane."

"Yeah. I love you, okay?" he told me, holding my face gently so he was looking me in the eyes.

I swallowed and forced a smile. All I could think about as soon as those words came out of his mouth was how sore my body was from being thrown into the doorframe last night. "I love you too." He flashed me a toothy smile and kissed the top of my head. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I walked out of my hotel room door, planning on finding Lisa-Marie, but instead, nearly running right into Shannon, who was speeding down the hall. 

I jumped back a little and he came to an abrupt halt. "Whoa!" he gasped, not expecting me to come out of my room just as he was walking by.

"Sorry," I apologized and laughed a little, combing my fingers though my hair as Shannon grinned at me.

"'Ts okay. Where ya goin'?"

I shrugged and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I don't know. I was gonna walk around and find some food or something. I just got back from the airport."

"Ah, yeah. Heard about Adam gettin' suspended. Surprised he's actually lettin' you be alone." I pursed my lips at Shannon's words. His face fell slightly and he looked at his feet. "Sorry, that was outta line."

"Don't worry about it." There was an awkward silence between the two of us. Part of me understood what Shannon was saying, that there was a hidden meaning behind what he said and that he knew how Adam was, but the other part of me believed he was naïve to what was really happening. He could never understand my relationship with Adam.

No one could.

"Well, hey. A bunch've us're eatin' at a diner down the road. I can bring ya if you're hungry." I really shouldn't. Adam wouldn't like me going out with a bunch of the other wrestlers unless it was only Divas. But I'm lonely…

"Okay," I accepted with a small smile. I know Adam told me to stay away from Matt, and wherever Shannon went, Matt was bound to show up. But what Adam doesn't know won't hurt him.

I followed Shannon into the elevator and we stood in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. I stared down at my fidgeting hands and I heard Shannon clucking his tongue as we traveled to the ground floor. I let out a soft sigh when the door opened and we both went to step out, laughing a little when we realized we couldn't move out the door at the same time. "Ladies first," Shannon offered, stepping back and using his hands to gesture to the door. I stepped through, but added in a comment.

"Shouldn't you be the one going first then?" I tried to hide my smile as the North Carolina native jogged to catch up with me.

"Well… here I am,tryin' to be a gentleman. And ya go and make funna me." I glanced over at Shannon and saw the amusement on his face as we walked out the door and over to the rented SUV.

"Where's everyone else?" I wondered out loud.

"They're already there. I hadta come back and get my wallet." My body erupted with laughter and I saw a blush form over Shannon's cheeks.

"Sorry." He just grinned sheepishly and unlocked the vehicle. I climbed into the passenger's seat and Shannon drove towards the small restaurant.

There was another awkward silence like in the elevator, but luckily the radio was playing at least. "So…" Shannon began, then cleared his throat as he kept his eyes on the road. "Who're you travelin' with while Adam's home?" Our brand has house shows plus signings and TV shows so I won't be going home to stay with Adam for his suspension at all.

"Myself," I mumbled, not liking the idea of driving from show to show alone. But I know better then to try to travel with anyone because Adam's reaction would not be good if he ever found out.

"You're tellin' me you're drivin' to all those shows alone till he gets back?" Shannon peeked at me for a minute with his eyebrows raised, then turned back to the road as the light we were stopped at turned green. I shrugged, not sure of what to say. "You can't do that."

"It's really not a big deal."

"Sure it is! You'll tire yourself out! I mean I travel with Matt, Shane and Ash and even between the four of us drivin' still's tirin'." Shannon pulled into a small parking lot that was in front of a homey looking white diner and turned the car off. He looked at me fully and spoke again. "I think you should come with us."

"No. No way Shannon. Y-you don't get it. I can't." He scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me with an almost mad expression.

"Why? Cause of Adam? You're a grown woman! You can make your own decisions."

"I know I can. He just- never mind," I mumbled and opened the door, but Shannon reached over me and shut it before I could step out of the car. I looked at Shannon confused, my eyes being drilled by Shannon's piecing green ones. I don't normally make eye contact with people. It makes me uncomfortable.

"It's dangerous for you to drive that long alone. If he cares 'bout you at all, he'll understand that and get over it." I know what Shannon's saying_should_ be true. "We won't mention it to him, okay?"

"I'll think about it." I had to say something to get out of this uncomfortable situation. And to escape his eyes. I reached for the door again and this time successfully made it out of the SUV. Shannon did the same and we headed into the diner.

"Look who I recruited," Shannon announced as we walked through the door of the diner, draping his arm over my shoulders and leading me over to a table where Lisa, Ashley, Matt, Shane, Matt Cardona, Brian Myers were sitting. The full table behind that one held Drew Hankinson, Ray Gordy, Jimmy Reiher, Cliff Compton, Kara Drew, Alvin Burke, Jamie Gibson and Jimmy Yun. My body tensed at the physical contact and Shannon must've noticed because he pulled his arm away. Everyone greeted the two of us and Brian stood and pulled out the empty chair across from him.

"M'lady," he offered me, gesturing to the seat. I laughed and Ashley scoffed, smacking him in the arm playfully.

"Oh god, would you sit down please? Spare us, really," she muttered, shaking her head and sipping her soda. Brian made a face at her, which she missed and sat back in his seat.

"Here's some menus for ya'll. Can I getcha a drink?" a waitress with graying hair and thick glasses asked Shannon and I, passing us each a laminated menu.

"Oh, just a Coke is fine thank you,' I smiled up at her before looking at the menu.

"Sweet tea please," Shannon ordered.

"A Coke and a Sweet Tea. Alight, you kids just wave me over when yall're ready to order," she said with a warm smile before walking off behind the counter.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Lisa asked from he spot next to me. I smiled at her and looked away from the food selection.

"Okay I guess. I had to go see Adam off pretty early this morning," I told her, then glanced back down at the menu.

"Oh." Yeah, I'm a horrible person to hold a conversation with. Every time Adam comes up, everyone I talk to seems to shy away from me. It's probably better that way. Adam's all I need.

"You know whatcha want yet?" the waitress came back over a few minutes later with Shannon and my drinks.

"Can I get a BLT, light mayo please?" I asked, smiling up at the woman who jotted my order down and took my menu with a smile.

"How 'bout you son?" she asked Shannon.

"Steak burger, medium, no tomatoes, extra pickles please." Shannon handed her his menu. She wandered off again and I listened to everyone else talk, not really saying much.

Halfway through eating, my phone rang. "Sorry, be right back," I mumbled and went outside of the diner, then pulled out my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw 'sXe'. That's Phil, if you didn't catch on. It's my code for him. Just in case Adam checks my phone. Adam doesn't like Phil, just because we dated. Adam has a tendency to think eve guy that talks to me wants me. So naturally, a guy that's dated me and still talks to me is not cool. I don't make it known I still talk to Phil. And just in case Adam checks my phone, I have this little code name for him. He hasn't cracked it yet thankfully.

"Hey," I said into my phone.

"_Hey Anny. How'd last night go?" _Phil asked from the other line.

"Not bad. I'm fine Phil."

"_Are __you__ sure?"_

"Yes. I'm sure." I assured him, brushing my fingers lightly over my bruised side.

"_I'm gonna call up Matt and ask him."_

"Phil. I'm fine!"

"_Alight, alight. I just worry about __you__."_

"There's nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your time with Maria and stop thinking about what I'm doing, please?"

"_Well it's hard when she sighs and says '__you__ should make sure Ty's okay' every five minutes."_

"Tell her I'm fine. Adam went home for two weeks this morning."

"_So, who're __you__, traveling with, Lisa?"_

"Not exactly…"

"_You're not traveling alone."_

"Phil, I have-"

"_You can travel with me."_

"He'd kill me if he found out."

"_How the hell will he know?"_

"Dave will probably open his huge mouth." Yeah, Dave as in Batista. He's like Adam's eyes when he's not around. I wish he'd get sent back to RAW, the stupid bastard.

"_Fuck Dave!"_

"Phil, listen, I'm eating with a bunch of people right now. Give me a call later on."

"_Okay, fine. Please just don't drive alone."_

"Phil, I ca-"

"_Promise."_

"No I-"

"_Promise me Anny."_

"Fine. I'll ride with someone, alight?" I caved.

"_Thank __you__. Take care of __you__rself, okay?"_

"Yeah. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I walked back into the diner, seeing Shane smack Shannon's hand away from his plate as he reached for a few of Shane's fries. It made me laugh. I can't believe Shannon already scarfed that he burger down and all his fries.

Shannon turned to me and a small smile came across his face. "You know, the only time you ever seemta laugh is at _my_ expense." I just shrugged and he reached over to Lisa's plate.

I noticed Matt (Hardy) glancing at me as he chewed a mouthful of pasta. "It was Phil. He was just making sure I made it to the hotel last night." Matt just nodded and continued to eat.

"You used to date him, right?" Matt (Cardona) asked. My cheeks flushed a bit.

"Yeah. Only for a little while."

"That's cool."

"Much cooler then Adam," Ashley muttered, but it was loud enough for me, Lisa, Shannon and Matt (Cardona) to hear.

"Ash!" Lisa hissed at the blonde.

"Sorry," she apologized to me. I just shrugged and stared down at my half eaten plate of food.

"I don't see what's so bad about Adam. He's cool to me," Matt C said as he bit into his sandwich. No one said a word and it was soon forgotten as he and Brian started talking.

"Nice one," I heard Shane mutter and I knew it must've been directed at Ash. Letting out a sigh, I bit into my sandwich and kept my eyes on my plate for the rest of lunch.

It's not like I don't know everyone thinks he's bad for me. They have their suspicions and all, but they just don't get it. He's everything. He's all I have. I don't have a family. I don't have a house. I live with Adam, and he takes care of me. So we have a few fights. If I wasn't so stupid, they wouldn't happen. It's not like I don't know what makes him mad. I just need to smarten up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to all of you who love Batista, but he's gonna suck in this fic because I despise him. He's a jerk. He gets people fired because he has arguements. coughArielcough Plus he's a nasty steroid freak. 


	4. Chapter 4: On The Road

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews! Jericho is GOD! The Sexy Beast_finally_ came back. I've been waiting for at least 3 PPV's. Can't say I'm diggin the short hair though But I'm so glad he's feuding with Orton. I was hoping he would. Clash of the egos. It should be awesome. I'm just itching for Jericho to interrupt him with 'Will you please shut the hell up!'. I got the new SVR game. The gameplay is sweet but the roster isn't the greatest and of course, as usual, the Divas can only do selected matches and can't be used in story mode. I'm getting fed up with the WWE games sexist ways. I'm not a feminist or anything, but seriously, why can't Divas just play every match? And why can't they make a Diva story mode? The best game was Shut Your Mouth. And the SVR games need better CAW clothes severely! Speaking of Divas, has anyone seen that animal Awesome Kong on TNA? What a fucking beast! I love her! She wrecks her opponents!. And, oh yeah, Brooke got fired. Good riddance if you ask me. I'll stop ranting now.

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 4: On The Road**

"_Have you found a ride yet?" _I sighed into the phone and shoved some things into my suitcase.

"No Phil, not yet. I'm just going to drive alone tonight. It's only about a four-hour drive.

"_No Anny. I'm calling Matt."_

"No! Phil I'm not allowed to hang around him. Adam said-"

"_**Adam said**_,"he mocked in a fake girl voice. _"I'm so sick and tired of hearing about what Adam says you can and can't do. I swear to God, if you mention him one more time to me Anny... I'm calling Matt up."_

"Phil, you don't make decisions for me, okay?!" He doesn't get it. I don't want to get in trouble with Adam. I'll be fine if he just leaves me the fuck alone!

"Whatever." –click-

Great. Now he's mad. Well I'm sorry but I don't feel like getting my ass kicked. I'd much rather drive four hours alone. I zipped up my bag and gathered a few things, then opened my hotel room door. I jumped back startled to find Ashley and Matt right outside my door.

"You're coming with us," Ash informed me while Matt grabbed my suitcase and began walking down the hall.

"Oh god, not you guys too?" I groaned and rubbed my face. This is ridiculous. "Did Phil call you or something?" I demanded.

"Yeah, and it's a damn good thing he did. You're crazy if ya think you're drivin' alone till Adam gets back," Matt told me.

"I can't go with you! I have a rental car down there-"

"Brought it back a few minutes ago. You're travellin' with us," Matt demanded. He's just one of those people you can't win with. Control freak of the highest extent.

"How did you get it there?" Helllo, I have the keys.

"Shan's a sneaky little fella'. Took the keys outta your purse at lunch," Matt smirked and continued down the hall with Ash and I behind.

I'm a pushover. I've said it once, I'll say it again. So I ended up in the backseat of the rented SUV between Shannon and Ashley. Shannon was practically passed out on top of me and I was squishing into Ash.

"God, wake him up! He's starting to snore!" Ashley groaned. She leaned around me and smacked him upside the head. "Wake up lazy ass!" Shannon jumped awake, startled.

"Huh? What?" Shannon looked around with drowsy eyes and sat up straight. "Bitch," he mumbled under his breath and I laughed lightly at the whole situation. Shannon glanced at me and the corners of his mouth twitched upward. "Always laughin' at me," he continued muttering before staring out the window.

* * *

About twenty minutes of no noise but Pearl Jam passed until Matt turned the volume down. "I'm gonna stop for gas and food, sound good?" he asked all of us. We all agreed and Matt turned the volume back up on the radio.

"Stretchhhhh!" Shannon yawned out as he stretched his legs, back and arms out once we'd all climbed out of the SUV. In his vulnerable position I took the liberty of poking Shannon in the stomach. Everyone broke out into laughter as he squeaked and lurched forward, trying to shield himself from any further assault.

"Ugh, you're so mean to me Ty!" he exclaimed as we walked towards the Burger King connected to a small Texaco station. I could tell he was amused by the look on his face though. "Pft, you can poke me and make funna me all ya want, but ya can't talk to me?" He stepped in front of me and held my face in his hands "You're too quiet," he said slowly while he shook my head slightly. I opened my eyes wide and held his wrists, but couldn't hide my smile at him. He's so silly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shy," I admitted. And I have almost no trust in anyone anymore. But we don't need to get into that now, do we?

Shannon just grinned and let my face go. "Don't haveta be shy around me sweetheart." Part of me actually felt really comfortable with someone like Shannon. But the other, overpowering part of me knew better then to let my guard down to anyone, no matter how cute and funny they are.

* * *

I can't believe the amount of food Shannon, Shane and Matt can consume. It's ridiculous. They eat about as much as a bear. Each. I saw Ashley make a face as Shane bit into another Whopper. Yes. You heard right._Another _Whopper.

"How much more could you guys possibly eat?" I asked. I was already full from some chicken fries and onion rings and Ash ate a burger and some fries. But all three of them were on _at least_ their second sandwich.

My responses were muffled with crumbs flying around the table.

Ew.

Never mind.

I'm fine not knowing.

"You guys are disgusting," Ash informed them before walking over to throw her trash out.

"Youf want somef?" Shannon so generously offered me with a mouthful of burger. It was his third. Or fourth. I don't know anymore. I've lost count.

I couldn't _not_smile at the expression on his face as he waited for my answer. "No thanks… I'm all set… really." I tried not to sound too disgusted at the _severe_ lack of manners the boys were displaying as they made a huge mess on the table.

Ash returned with an entire napkin dispenser. "You slobs can clean this up when you're done while we go gas the car. C'mon Ty." I got up and followed after Ash out of the Burge King and towards the SUV.

I stood outside the SUV and leaned against it while Ash filled it up. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"_He, where are you?"_ Adam.

"I'm at a gas station."

"_You with anyone?"_ I considered lying. But right now, I technically don't have to.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Ashley."

"_Not that bitch,"_ he grumbled. I rolled my eyes. The only reason he doesn't like her is because she talks back to him. _"Are you lying to me?"_

"No!"

"_Let me talk to her then."_ I let out a huff of air and glanced at Ashley who was watching me curiously. I sighed and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she asked confused. "Nope, just me and Lisa. She's in the bathroom right now. Yes, we're the only ones she's with. Now, if you're done being a douche bag… no, you go to hell! Whatever."

Ashley handed me the phone back and I noticed the call had been disconnected. I guess Adam hung up. Oh well. I just hope he isn't angry with me. "Thanks," I smiled at Ash. She lies for me entirely too much.

"Don't mention it." Ash climbed into the driver's seat and I went into the back. She rolled up to the front of the Burger King and Shane climbed in front with Ash while Matt and Shannon got into the back with me.

"All set?" she asked, preparing to pull away. We all replied with a yes. "I swear Shannon, you have this one chance, and this chance only to pee before we get there."

"What?! I just drank a jumbo soda!"

"Too bad," Ash howled with maniacal laughter and pulled onto the highway.

* * *

About two hours later we'd checked into the Holiday Inn we were staying at. Shannon had to pee as soon as we got there. He practically ran to the bathroom. We all checked into our rooms and I told everyone I would see them around. I needed some personal, one on one Ty time. I don't get a lot of time to myself. Adam's constantly on my ass and if he's not, Phil and Ashley are. It'll be nice to just sit back, relax and watch some TV alone.

But first I had to check in with Adam. I unlocked my room and went inside, putting my things in the corner and pulling m cell out of my pocket. Flopping down on my bed, I sent a call to Adam's home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know I just checked into the hotel."

"_Oh. Hold on a second." _I waited, hearing silence on the other line, then shuffling. _"Okay, hi. So, you're already there?"_

"Yeah, I was just checking in."

"_Good girl." _I made a face. What am I, a dog? _"Where's the show tonight?"_

"The Civic Center. It's just a house show."

"_I'm not an idiot, I know that."_ His voice sounded raised.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"_I've got things to do. Call me after your show."_ –click-

I sighed and closed my cell phone before putting the TV on. He's so moody. And it's almost always at my expense. But I love him. And he loves me.


	5. Chapter 5: Time To Leave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Nothing much to say but thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: Time To Leave**

Monday night rolled around. I'd traveled with Ash and the NC boys all week, feeling less and less nervous as the time passed. Sometimes I felt like Shannon got a little too personal though. He asked me strange questions if we were away from the others. About Adam. It was like he knew. But no one knew except me. And Adam. Even Ash couldn't confirm anything.

Sometimes I wonder if Matt knows too. It's the way he looks at me. I wonder if Adam ever treated Amy the way he treats me and she told Matt and Matt knows. But he never says anything or asks me questions. He just looks at me weird at any mention of Adam.

Speaking of Adam, he calls me all the time. And every time I have to lie and say I'm alone, or with just Ash or one of the other girls. It's like that's all he calls for now though. Not to talk or anything or because he misses me. Just to make sure I'm not with someone he doesn't want me around. It hurts to be honest. The worst thing about that is it's getting easier and easier for me to lie to him. It's coming so naturally. And sooner or later it'll blow up in my face.

But never mind all that right now. Right now I'm suiting up and preparing for my 6-man inter-gender tag match with Shannon and Jimmy against Deuce, Domino and Cherry. I was scheduled to get the pin fall over Deuce after hitting him with my Backstabber.

"Hey, Shan's out there waiting for you," Ash said as she walked through the locker room door, patting me on the shoulder while I laced my boots up.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a sec." She nodded and disappeared into the showers and tossing me a 'good luck' I slipped my elbow pads on and gave myself a once over in the mirror before exiting the locker room to find Shannon waiting patiently on an equipment box, kicking his legs back and forth and staring up at the ceiling.

The door clicking shut behind me caught his attention though and his eyes shot to me and he flashed me one of his charming mooregasmic smiles and slid of the box.

"Ready and set?" he asked, though it was obvious I was. I just nodded to him. He still made me nervous. I couldn't tell you why. It wasn't an uncomfortable nervous. It was more along the lines of knowing I shouldn't be around him besides at work, but I can't help myself. To put it frankly, he gives me butterflies.

And no, that's _not_a good thing.

If my boyfriend **ever** found out, scratch that, ever even got the slightest suspicion that I had a schoolgirl crush on someone, _especially _a friend of Matt's, he'd be livid. I don't even want to _think_ about what he'd do. So I try my best to ignore those stupid flutters in my stomach.

We walked towards the curtain with Shannon to wait with Jimmy and as I approached, Dave Bautista came through the curtain dressed in a button up shirt and black slacks with his championship belt draped over his shoulder. I spaced out what Shannon was saying, only hearing my pulse echoing through my head as Dave scanned over Shannon and I and smirked. I knew I was going to be in trouble right then and there.

But I couldn't concentrate on that right now. He'd obviously just come from opening the show with a match promo and we were up after him.

"Hey, anybody home?" Shannon snapped me back to reality and waved his hands in my face.

"Yeah! Yeah sorry. I zoned out," I said, paying attention now.

"No, really?" Shannon said sarcastically. I hadn't even noticed Jimmy was already gone. Shannon's music hit and he wagged his eyebrows at me before disappearing through the curtain.

Okay, it's almost go time. I have to shake all thoughts of Dave and what he's going to tell Adam out of my head. I shouldn't be scared. I didn't do anything wrong. We have a match together. We were just walking together to our match. There's nothing wrong with that! I just hope Dave doesn't twist the story around and Adam believes me.

The crack of a whip signaled my entrance music. I made my way onto the stage and taunted to the crowd, hitting my flogger into my hand. I was greeted with a lot more cheers than usual.

So it was working.

I distanced myself from the crowd still, not being as personal with them as other face superstars. But I offered them more of a smile then I normally did. So it was more of a smirk, but that's all right.

The match kicked off with Shannon against Domino once our three on-screen rivals made their entrance and the bell was rung. Shannon was ahead for a short while until Deuce yanked him by the hair from the apron and brought him crashing to the mat. From then on Domino had devastating control of our match. I cheered loudly for Shannon to get up with my fake German accent. He finally managed to turn the tables for a minute, dropkicking Domino in the face. The two lay flat on their backs for a while before trying to crawl to their corners. Jimmy and I eagerly awaited a tag, reaching as close as we could to Shannon.

He reached me first and I ran to the opposite corner, knocking Deuce off the apron, leaving Domino with no choice but to tag Cherry in, which he did, then rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. Cherry looked around horrified while the ref yelled at her to get into the ring. I didn't wait though. I grabbed her hair and flipped her over the top rope and into the ring.

I easily dominated Cherry, being cheered by the crowd as I gained more and more momentum until I went for a clothesline and either Deuce or Domino grabbed my feet and I face planted into the mat. Again, our partners waited as we crawled to our corners and I tagged Jimmy in while Cherry managed to reach Deuce.

I rolled out of the ring and held myself up with the ring post. I rubbed my face and made sure my nose wasn't bleeding. "Are you okay?" Shannon asked, looking down at me from the apron. I just nodded and climbed the steel steps up to my place at the turnbuckle. Jimmy was using his fast pace style against Deuce and dominating, the entire arena cheering for him.

He brought Deuce to our corner and began punching him. Shannon counted along with the crowd and I saw Domino running over from his corner. I quickly blind tagged Jimmy right before Domino clotheslined him from behind, sending him out of the ring and to the floor. Shannon and I both got into the ring, working on Domino together. Shannon dropkicked him over the top rope, then climbed to the top turnbuckle. He hit Domino with the Halo outside the ring. I turned to find Deuce setting me up for Crack 'em in the Mouth, but I ducked it and quickly turned, grabbing him by the back of his shoulders and hit the Backstabber.

I pinned Deuce and heard the entire crowd chant along with the referee. "One-two-three!" The crowd erupted with cheers as the bell was rung and Shannon ran into the ring, Jimmy slowly following. Cherry had been on the outside the entire time 'recovering' and Domino was out cold on the mats below. I stood between Jimmy and Shannon and raised their hands to the crowd as Justin Roberts announced us the winners.

The three of us made our way backstage, slapping fans hands as they reached out from over the barricade. We stopped and signed some little boy's program and then collapsed on one of the couches as soon as we got backstage.

About five minutes passed and we all just sat there and rested up before Jimmy excused himself to go take a shower. Leaving me alone. With Shannon. Egh, here come those butterflies.

"So, you're comin' back to the hotel with us right?" Shannon asked, probably because we'd been sitting here for about ten minutes now and in complete silence.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried." Why did I just say that?

"'Bout what?" Shannon's curiosity was officially peaked. Great.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Nice try, but there was no way that was going to throw Shannon off.

"Aw, c'mon! Ya can't say somethin' like that then not tell me why," he complained. Shannon scooted close to me and draped an arm over my shoulder. God, please don't do that! "What's worryin' ya?" Then I did it. The _worst_ thing I could've done at this particular moment.

I looked at him.

Those deep green eyes have the power to make me completely weak at the knees and wanting to spill my heart out to this guy who, in reality, I don't know all that well. Sure, recently I've spent a good amount of time with him, but how can you judge someone in such a short time. I learned that the hard way a few years ago when I met Adam.

But the word vomit wasn't going to stay down. "It's Adam." And I just opened Pandora's box.

Shannon's arm slid off my shoulders and he sunk back into the couch and sighed. "Its_always_ Adam."

"It's not exactly Adam! It's more Dave."

Shannon scrunched his face and looked at me. "Dave who?"

"Bautista."

"What about him?" Shannon asked slowly. Is he thinking I'm doing something with him? Oh God NO!

"He saw us walking together before our match. He gave me this… look. I'm afraid he's gonna tell Adam."

"Tell Adam what?! We walked to our match together? Are you listenin' to what you're sayin'?" Shannon got on his knees in front of me and held my face in his hands. "This ain't right Ty. You shouldn't have to worry 'bout stupid things like this. You didn't do anythin' wrong." Those eyes killed me again. "It's time to leave him."

I fought back the tears in my eyes. I don't want to hear this. He doesn't understand. I pulled his hands from my face shakily and stood up. "I have to take a shower," I said, looking away from his eyes before I ran towards the women's locker room.

No one's ever actually flat out told me to leave him.


	6. Chapter 6: You’re Mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. There is mature content in this chapter towards the end, just to warn everyone.

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 6: You're Mine**

The ride to the hotel was very awkward. Shannon was unusually silent amongst the conversation between his three close friends. I was quiet as well and spent the ride staring out the window, but that wasn't so unusual.

My phone began ringing and the conversation silenced. Just then I realized I had forgotten to call Adam after my match. I dug through my purse for my phone and opened it right away, not checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey Anny._" Oh. It's Phil. I haven't talked to him since he hung up on me sometime last week.

"H-hi Phil." The tension in the car seemed to die down immediately and I didn't feel as if everyone was hanging onto every word I was saying, listening to my conversation. That's how it always felt when I was on the phone with Adam.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For hanging up and trying to tell you what to do. I know you can take care of yourself. I just get worried sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. There's no way I could've driven on my own," I admitted.

Phil chuckled deeply. "_Alright, well I was just about to get some sleep._"

"I didn't see you tonight. Were you around at all?"

"_Nah, I left right after my match._"

"Oh. Well, don't be a stranger."

"_Okay. I'll give you a call tomorrow or something. Maybe we can grab lunch._"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"_Bye._" I snapped my phone shut. I don't dare call Adam stuck in a car with the four of them. If he hears the slightest noise, he'll flip out.

"That was a heartwarming phone call," Ashley joked. I laughed a little and resumed looking out the window. I could see Shannon's reflection from the other side of the backseat. He was doing the same thing I was doing. Arms folded over his chest, slouched into the leather interior, just watching the stores and houses fly by.

Several minutes later, Shane pulled up to the hotel and we all piled out of the rental. We had checked in earlier and put our bags in our rooms. I said bye to Ashley when she got to her floor, then Matt and Shane when they got to theirs. I guess Shannon had taken a room with Jimmy, but Jimmy had left for the hotel much earlier. I took a room alone, as usual.

Oh, and we were on the same floor.

You can imagine the elevator ride was uncomfortable.

The only sound was the terrible soft rock music playing from the small speakers in the ceiling corners. I stared at the dark blue carpeting on the floor, wondering why this ride up to the fifth floor seemed to be taking forever.

We stepped out of the elevator when it stopped and I rushed out and towards my room. I rummaged through my purse to find my keycard. I just couldn't seem to find it fast enough. He walked past me. Then he stopped and came back a few steps.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not my business. I just… get worried. I'm tryin' to be a good friend." I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes for. Why does he have to be so sweet?

"I know," I almost whispered. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, offering a small smile to let him know I wasn't mad. "You're a good guy Shannon." With that I opened my door and disappeared into my hotel room.

**-Shannon's POV-**

"And I could be so much better for you than him," I muttered even though she was already out of earshot. I shuffled my foot back and forth, lettin' the sole of m sneaker skim the carpet before I went on my way to my room.

I slouched down and sat on the floor outside my door. I covered my face with my hands, then breathed out a puff of air and pulled my phone outta my pocket.

"'_Lo?_" Jeff sounded half asleep.

"Hey man. Didn't wake ya, did I?"

"_Yeah, but it's cool. What's up?_"

"Nothin'. Just need someone to vent to."

"_Oh really? 'Bout what?_"

"Ty."

I head Jeff chuckle. "Oh, here we go."

"No man, I'm serious. There's somethin' up. I know Ash and Matt see it too."

"_Listen Shan. Matt told me about what you think's goin' on. I talked to Amy. She says Adam ain't never hit her once. I think it's all in your mind. I think you want Adam to be a bastard cause you want her for yourself!_"

"Adam _is_ a bastard."

"_And we all know that! Listen, relax, get some sleep, find a ring rat or somthin'. Just get your mind off her, cause from what I've heard, she's whipped._"

I sighed. He's not helpin' at all. But maybe he's right. Maybe Adam's just possessive and I'm hopin' he's worse then he actually is so she'd have more of a reason to leave him for me. I can't make her stop lovin' him. "How's X?"

"_Don't get any ideas._" I laughed at how defensive he got. Last I knew, she hasn't talked to Jeff in a few days. Remind me why I went to him for advice about women?

"Yeah, I've crashed and burned way too many times with that one. I'm all set. I was goin' more along the lines of, is she talkin' to you yet? Or is she still with Orton?"

"_She's still with the prick, yeah. And she talked to me for a little while before our match._"

"Why don't you just go with her?"

"_It's complicated. She's just too young._"

"Whatever man. You're passin' up an opportunity you're gonna regret, I'm tellin' ya right now."

"_An opportunity to get my heart broken? Yeah, glad I didn't dodge that bullet._"

"Whatever bro. I'll talk to you later. I gotta get some sleep."

"_Night._" I shut my phone and crept into the room. Jimmy was passed out in his bed with a rerun of South Park playing on the TV.

**-Ty's POV-**

I flicked the light of my room on and walked in. What I saw when I got in there made my heart beat a mile a minute and drop my purse.

"Adam!" I placed my hand over my heart, looking at him as he sat on my bed. "You scared me. I was just about to call you. What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I should be asking you what the fuck you're doing!?" Adam stood from the bed and took a few threatening steps toward me and I backed into the wall. "I come here to keep you company and travel with you till I'm off suspension because I miss you _that_much. Imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from Dave saying you're prancing around backstage with Shannon Moore?! That nobody?!"

"Adam, I-"

"Shut up bitch!" That was followed by a backhand across my face. I gasped and covered the stinging spot he'd hit. "And that's not all. I get another phone call from Dave and he tells me he sees you leave with Matt Hardy and his faggot friends!? Moore included!?"

"It's not what you think Adam, I swear!"

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to think?!" He's smart. He's keeping his voice low. He knows if anyone hears him yelling, they'll call management on us. No, he's not going to yell. Adam grabbed me by my hair and pulled me close to him. He brought his knee up to hit me in the stomach harshly and I cried out. I knew better too though. I don't want management up here either. I clenched my teeth from the pain of the wind being knocked out of me and tried not to make anymore noise as Adam yanked me into an upright position again. "If you ever talk to him again, besides for TV, you're fucked, got it?"

I nodded though he still had a fistful of my hair. A sinister look fell over his eyes and I choked back a sob. Not now Adam. God, please not now! I can't do this right now! I can hardly breathe through my sobs and trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

It turns him on. It's the only conclusion I can come to. It turns him on to hurt me, to see me in pain. It turns him on to make me cry. He feeds off my pain.

He pulled me onto my back by my hair and yanked my jeans from my legs. I didn't want to beg. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of causing me pain and making me cry. But I couldn't control it.

"Please Adam, no," I whimpered as he nearly tore my panties up while he undid the button of his jeans with his other hand.

"You're going to lean Ty," he hissed as he hovered over me, forcing his way between my legs. I tried to keep my legs closed, but resisting him was really all in vein. He'd win. He always gets his way.

He thrust himself deep inside of me, quickly and painfully. I choked out a cry and Adam smacked me across the face to shut me up.

"You're going to learn-"

Thrust.

"-to stay the fuck away-"

Thrust.

"-from other guys."

Thrust.

"Especially-"

Thrust.

"-those faggots."

Thrust.

"You're mine."


	7. Chapter 7: It’s For The Best

**Declaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I'm in no way confirming or implying that Shannon cheated on his ex wife in real life. It's just a story.

**A/N:** Eh not much to say except I saw the Silversun Pickups the other night. Good show, but it was way too long and the second band sucked. Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 7: It's For The Best**

**-Shannon's POV-**

"Hey, where's Ash and Ty?" I asked Matt and Shane when I got to the lobby with all my things, ready to head to Illinois for our next few house shows and RAW in Chicago. After tonight we have the next two nights off though.

"Dunno. They should be down in a few minutes. It's ten past and I told 'em noon," Shane said, checkin' his watch.

Five minutes later the elevator door made a 'ding' noise and I looked and saw Ash stomp out, not lookin' too happy. She stormed over to us draggin' her luggage behind her and said, "Let's go," in a firm, scary voice.

I was just about to ask what the problem was when I saw Ty walk out of the elevator. I almost went up to her to grab her things. But then Adam walked out behind her. He glared right at me. She, on the other hand, didn't even glance my way.

In fact, she walked right over to the reception desk, eyes on the floor the whole way, checked out and left, Adam right on her ass. He didn't forget to throw a grin at me before he disappeared out the door behind Ty.

"Where the hell did he come from?" I demanded to know.

"Hell if I know! I tried asking her in the elevator what was up, but he wouldn't let her talk to me. And she let him! She just let him tell her no talking! What is wrong with her?!" Ash ranted.

If Ty seriously thinks I'm gonna give up talkin' to her that easily, she's wrong. He can't be with her at the arenas, can he? I smirked to myself as Matt checked us outta our rooms.

**-Ty's POV-**

"Ty? What's he doing here?" Ash asked as she stepped into the elevator.

"None of your business bitch," Adam cut in before I could even open my mouth. Why does he have to be so mean to her?

"I wasn't asking you prick," Ash snapped back. She looked at me. "Are you still coming with us Ty?"

"Don't talk to her," Adam ordered me firmly. His eyes told me if I didn't listen to him I was gonna be in a world of trouble. I pursed my lips and looked at the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing he arms in the air. "You're seriously going to let him tell you not to talk to me?!" She paused for a minute to see if I'd say anything, but I kept my eyes fixed on the floor. "Whatever!" With that, the elevator door opened and she marched out. I kept my eyes focused on the floor as I walked out, knowing they were all down here waiting for Ashley and I. Only I wouldn't be leaving with them as I had planned to.

I could feel eyes on me.

I knew if I looked up at all I'd be met with a deep emerald stare, laced with confusion.

So I looked down.

I checked out as quickly as I could, having a hard time feeling comfortable since I could still feel the stares and Adam was practically breathing down my neck. He was letting them know.

I'm his.

* * *

I sat waiting. And waiting. A lot of people had already left by now. Where is he? Adam wasn't supposed to come to the arenas so he'd stayed at the hotel. He had the car he'd rented. He was supposed to pick me up at the arena around nine thirty. It is now ten forty two.

I sat on an empty equipment box, trying to get in touch with him. He isn't answering his cell phone and I don't know our room number. I sighed and shut my phone. "What the hell…" I muttered, shaking my head. Where is he?

I jumped as a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to come face to face with Shannon. Great.

"What the hell was that this mornin'?" he asked. He actually looked mad. I've never really seen Shannon get mad before. I chewed my bottom lip and looked at him before turning away and staring down at the floor. Maybe he'll just go away. It's not that I don't want to talk to him. It's just that Adam has eyes everywhere.

"Don't ignore me. I know ya can hear me. Were ya even gonna tell us?! Or were ya just gonna blow us off?" The tone of his voice caused tears to well in my eyes. I hugged myself and kept my gaze fixed on the floor.

"I can't talk to you anymore," I said through clenched teeth. It hurt to say, because I really do like Shannon. But I'm not going to make Adam mad. He'll find out one way or another. And Shannon's the worst one I could be caught talking to. I know Adam has his suspicions already. And I don't want my feelings for him to intensify at all.

"Why the hell can't you talk to me? Because Adam says?" Shannon grabbed my face and forced me to meet his eyes. "Do you like livin' like this?! Bein' told what you can and can't do by someone who's supposed to love you?"

My mouth gaped open and closed. I looked like a fish out of water. The tears that had burned my eyes began to fall down my cheeks onto Shannon's fingers. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you're in love with him and I'll leave you alone."

I swear I felt my heart stop.

I couldn't do it

I couldn't find words.

Shannon just stared; waiting for me to say what I believed was true until now. Deep down, I've always questioned our love. At fist, we were fine. But lately… I feel like if I don't do everything he says, he'll hit me. And I know subconsciously that it isn't right. But he's my rock. He's always there. And I need him.

But I couldn't say it.

Not to sweet, quirky, funny Shannon.

Not when he was looking at me like that.

"See, you can't even say it." My whole body stiffened when Shannon pressed his lips against mine. This can't be happening! I forgot. Only for a minute, but I forgot I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near him. And I just melted into the blonde.

What scared me the most was that _he_ was the one to separate us, not me. His hands remained holding my face and my swollen lips quivered at the realization of what had just taken place. "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll go away," he challenged. I couldn't bring myself to lie and tell him I felt nothing. So I ran. I backed away, grabbed my duffle bag and began walking at a fast pace out the arena.

"Ty, don't you dare walk away from me." Shannon's footsteps advanced as I continued walking towards the street. I walked along the sidewalk, trying to flag a cab as they sped by. I could see my breath in the cold December air. A thin layer of snow covered the pavement and small flakes fell from the clouded night sky. The tears that stuck to my face seemed to freeze as I sped away from the arena.

And he followed me.

In nothing but his t-shit and a pair of jeans.

It's freezing.

He must be freezing.

And for what?

I flinched when he grabbed my bicep and spun me to face him. Last time someone did that I got punched in the stomach. I'll give you a wild guess who it was.

"Shannon, _please_don't do this!" I begged. I can't deal with this. I'm not supposed to have feelings for him, no matter how minor they may be. Let me elaborate. I do like Shannon, and if conditions wee different, I'd probably give into temptation. But I'm not willing to throw everything I have with Adam out the window. Try and understand that everything I have with Adam is everything I have period.

"Don't do what? Tell you you're bein' stupid? Cause ya are! He doesn't love you." I could see Shannon was shivering and had goose bumps sprouting all over his tanned arms.

"Yes. Yes he does." I think at this point I'm trying to convince myself rather than Shannon.

"Really? Cause you don't sound too sure 'bout that." He detected it. The unsure tone in my voice. I can't hide anything from him. He just keeps prying and prying. "If he loved you, he woulda been here an hour ago the first time ya called him." What is he, stalking me or something?

"He's- he's just…" I couldn't even come up with a lame excuse for why he wasn't here. Why isn't he here? What is he doing? Why isn't he answering his phone?

"Just what? Takin' a nap? Havin' a drink with the boys? With some other girl?"

"He is not!" I raised my voice. I haven't actually raised my voice to someone in a long time.

"Hit a soft spot, did I?" That quick-witted confidence I had for a second, just long enough to defend an undeserving Adam disappeared. How does Shannon manage to do it? How does he know how to get all this personal information out of me? "You mean to tell me he's cheated on ya, and you're still with him? Are you crazy girl?"

By now his teeth wee chattering, but he still felt the need to confront me about my relationship. I frowned at his words. I know things about him too you know. "So what am I supposed to do? Be with _you_? If I've heard correctly, which I'm pretty confident I have, your _marriage_ ended because you cheated on her when you were on the road."

I covered my mouth, immediately regretting what I'd said. That was a terrible thing to say. And it was none of my business. It was just something I'd heard. I don't even know if it's true.

Shannon's eyes darkened, his lashes catching snowflakes and a long strip of freezing breath could be seen escaping his lips. He didn't say another word to me. He just turned and headed back to the arena, hugging his body to shelter it from the cold. I wanted so badly to call after him. But maybe it's for the best.

Finally I managed to hail a cab and I opened the back door. I made the mistake of looking back at him before I climbed into the backseat. I felt my heart wrench as I watched his retreating form disappear behind a sheet of snow. I kept telling myself over and over again.

It's for the best.


	8. Chapter 8: Not The First Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Nothing much to say except thanks for reviewing!

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 8: Not The First Time**

**-Shannon's POV-**

That girl has some nerve. She has some fuckin' nerve sayin' that to me. Yeah, so it's true. I cheated on my ex. But that was ages ago! I was young and stupid and I didn't know what I wanted. Plus, it wasn't exactly one sided. She cheated too while I was gone. It just wasn't meant to be.

Point is, Ty was way outta line when she brought that up. All I was doin' was tryin' to help her before somethin' real bad happens. Show her that there was someone else who wanted her and she wouldn't havta be alone. But I think she must like bein' treated like a dog. Why else would she keep goin' back? Screw 'er. I'll get over her. Sure my heart hurts a bit and my ego's bruised, but I'll move on. She'll be the one stuck with _him_ forever.

I can't help bein' mad still as I storm into the nearly deserted locker room. Only one in there's Matt. I didn't notice he was talkin' on his phone and I kicked one of the benches over and growled. I'm so frustrated! I was really likin' her.

"Hold on a sec," Matt told whoever he was on the phone with. He covered the receiver. "What the hell're you doin'?" I just glared, then slouched against the wall and slid to the floor. Matt gave me a look and went back on his phone. "X, I'll call ya back. Shan's broodin' about somethin'… yeah… bye."

Matt shut his phone and looked ha at me. "Don't tell me ya said somethin' to Ty."

"Yeah. And I kissed her," I blurted out. Matt told me specifically not to make moves on her. But seriously, what the hell is he gonna do 'bout it? I did what I felt I needed to do. Maybe it was stupid, but I don't care. I know she felt somethin'.

"Are you crazy? I told you to leave her alone. She's got enough stress with Adam down he throat all the damn time, she doesn't need you chasin' after her like some love sick puppy." That was a little harsh.

"Well don't worry. I'm done chasin' her."

**-Ty's POV-**

I tried so hard not to think about how crestfallen Shannon had looked and how badly I'd wanted to go after him on the cab ride to the hotel.

This is wrong! I shouldn't be thinking about another man. I love Adam, right? Yes. I have to…

I paid the cab driver and went up to my floor. Sliding my card through the censor, the door clicked and I pulled it open.

It's happening again.

"Adam…" Why does he do this to me? He pulled himself from on top of some girl…

"Who's she?" I scoffed at the girl's question. Is she kidding me? Besides the fact that she's clearly drunk, she probably doesn't even know who Adam is considering she obviously doesn't know who I am. Just some bar slut.

"What the hell is going on?" Like I really had to ask. It's not as if this is the first time this has happened. Or second. Or third…

Shannon popped into my mind for a second.

Maybe he's right.

Without an explanation or reply from Adam, I left the room and headed back down to the front desk. I forced the tears back. Not now. I don't want to start crying in the middle of a hotel. I was about to ask the receptionist what room Ashley was in, hoping she'd tell me, but I stopped when Shannon and Matt entered the hotel.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me when Shannon brushed past me, not even giving me a sideways glance. Matt on the other hand took a good look at me. I think he saw I was trying to hold back a complete breakdown.

"I'll meet ya up there Shan." Matt walked straight over to me and draped his am over my shoulders, leading me a little ways away from where the workers and straggling room occupants were. "You look ready to burst," And I did. Tears poured from my eyes and soaked my cheeks and I sobbed so much I had trouble steadying my breathing.

Matt's arms enveloped me and he soothingly rubbed my back, trying to calm and comfort me at the same time. I tried to explain what had happened, but every time I started to talk, a sob muffled m words.

"Wanna go to Ash and Lisa's room?" I just nodded. I needed to talk to a girl otherwise I would've found Phil instead. But this is something I need to tell girls, you know, since that way no one will barge into Adam's room and completely massacre him the way I'm pretty positive Phil would.

Once Matt led me back into the elevator, I calmed down a little bit. But I could feel that another breakdown wasn't far behind. "Well, I'm gonna say it's safe to assume this has somethin' to do with Adam." I nodded and sniffled, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of the jacket I never even got the chance to take off. Matt sighed and massaged his temples. "Ya know, I really hate to bring this up right now, but maybe you should listen to Shan's advice. Ya know, not datin' him or anythin'... unless ya wanna I guess, but you gotta realize this isn't a healthy relationship."

What Matt had said… I was realizing that my relationship with Adam wasn't healthy. More and more everyday since I started spending time with Ashley and the NC boys. It's just not something I can completely come to terms with yet. No one wants to accept that someone they've been with for so long doesn't actually love them.

Matt steered me down a hallway once the elevator door opened and stopped at room 318. He knocked quickly and as soon as Lisa cracked the door open, more tears began streaming down my face and my lower lip quivered as I held in a loud sob.

"Oh what happened?" Lisa asked Matt concerned, opening the door wide to let me in. Once I got in I saw Ashley crawl out from under her covers, swing her feet over the side of the bed and rush over to me, putting a hand on my back and leading me over to the bed. By now I was sobbing again.

"I dunno. She hasn't told me. But Adam's the prime suspect." Matt looked exhausted and I felt horrible because I know he has his own life and lately it seems as though he and Ashley have been busy babysitting me and catering to my emotional needs constantly.

"When isn't he?" Lisa muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "You can stay here tonight, okay sweetie?"

I nodded and managed to get out a thanks. Matt said his goodnight to us and gave me a reassuring hg. "Just think about what Shan said, okay?" Again, I nodded and he disappeared out the door of the hotel room. Ashley let me borrow some pajamas and I shared Lisa's bed with her. It took me no time to cry myself to sleep.

**-Shannon's POV-**

I'm gettin' real impatient. Where the hell is Matt? I need to know what happened. Why was she lookin' ready to cry? I know I said I'd get over her… but I just gotta know! I bet it had somethin' to do with that bastard…

"Hey," Matt said as he walked into the hotel. I shot up off the end of my bed but before I could even ask, he let me know he was clueless. "I don't know what happened."

"Was it Adam?"

"That much I do know. I brought her up to Ash and Lisa. She's stayin' there for the night.

"He better not've fuckin' hit her!" I felt my blood boil at the thought.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Please Shannon, would you get off that idea? He doesn't hit her! Don't you think someone would've noticed bruises or cuts or somethin' by now?! Especially the girls, they change with her." Matt shook his head then and patted me on the shoulder. "I told her to think about what you said." What?!

"Really?" Wasn't expecting that one.

"I mean the part about Adam. Not you tryin' to get with her right away."

"I just-"

"No Shan. You can't do that. Wake up. This girl has major issues. If she does come to her senses and leave him, thete's no way she's gonna be able to jump into another relationship. She'll probably need countless hours of therapy. She's not gonna be ready to jump into bed with you."

"I wasn't expectin' her to!" Matt and I stared strongly at each other for a minute. He was trying to read me.

"Yeah well Shan… she doesn't need one broken heart after another. I know how you are with girls. Not this one though. She's not just some girl you meet at a bar or somethin'. She's a co-worker and a friend. And she's gonna be dyin' to attach herself to someone. You can't take advantage of her like that though. She's a nice girl."

I fell back onto my bed defeated. There's no winnin' with Matt. Hell, the only people I've seen him bend to ever were Amy and X. And his dad. Even Jeff can't win with the man!

I'm not even gonna arge about it! She's not goin' anywhere anytime soon. She's wrapped around Adam's finger. The guy could kill a baby and she'd make up some excuse in his defense. Why bother?


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE

**A/N: **Alright, sorry it's been a while. Been struggling with school and friends and I'm a maid of honor for my friend's huge Disney World wedding so I'm a busy girl. And I have tickets to Lockdown and fan fest this coming weekend. But yeah, I have some challenges in my profile is anyone wants to take a stab at something. I really want to read something lol. Keep in mind cut scenes are in bold. Enjoy!

**Face Down by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 9: Friendly Competition**

"No! Give me the phone!" Ashley demanded early the next morning. She pried my cell phone out of my hands and pocketed it. I looked at Lisa pleadingly.

"Sorry Ty, I'm gonna have to agree with Ash on this one." Defeated, I sighed and collapsed onto one of the beds. They weren't going to let me return Adam's calls. He'd been calling almost all morning. He was sorry. I know he was sorry. If they'd just let me call him back…

I never should've told them what had happened. As soon as the words 'Adam cheated on me again' left my mouth, Ash nearly flipped her lid. Lisa just looked completely disgusted.

There was a knock at the door and I jolted up, thinking Adam had come to get me. Ashley looked through the peephole and then unlatched the door, revealing Matt, Shane, Phil and Shannon.

The four walked into the room, Shannon looking in every direction but mine the entire time. They all stood around me though. I felt surrounded. "Yes?" I asked, wondering why everyone was staring at me with the exception of Shannon.

"We asked them to come here when you were in the shower this morning," Lisa told me.

"We're all gonna come with you to Adam's room. You're gonna get your things. And you're gonna come with us, away from him," Matt informed me.

Is this for real? I'm not some little kid. They can't just take me away from Adam.

But maybe… maybe it's a good idea. Just for now. Just enough to make him think he's lost me. Maybe he'll change this time…

"Okay…" I said in a small voice. Matt nodded and Phil smiled at me. Shane offered me his hand and pulled me off the bed and we all made our way down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

"No! Hell no! Baby, what the hell are you thinking?" I was having a lot of trouble not giving into him. But they were all here. Staring. Watching my every move.

"Don't touch her! Don't even fucking talk to her!" Phil snapped, slapping Adam's hand away as he tried to grab at me.

"Brooks get the fuck out of my face!" Adam bellowed back. I packed my things faster, just wanting this to be over. I zipped my bag up and pulled the handle out, which Matt took hold of. I grabbed my backpack and purse and followed after Matt out the door, trying my best to ignore Adam pleading with me as I made my way down the hall.

"Leave her alone!" Ashley yelled at him. We were making a scene in the middle of a hotel hallway. He reached for me but missed.

"Listen Adam, you touch her and we're calling the cops, got it?" Phil gave Adam his final warning. I knew he definitely didn't want the police here. So he backed off. We piled into the elevator and I watched him as we waited off the doors to shut, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I just need time," I sobbed out before the elevator doors closed. The look in his eyes told me he didn't understand what I needed time for. How could he be so fucking oblivious? Is this what Adam seriously thinks a relationship should be?

I tried to control my breathing as I sobbed and Phil wrapped his arms around me. I pushed the heels of my palms into my eyes, trying to will the tears away, but it just wasn't happening. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Come to terms with the possibility that Adam doesn't love me, he just loves that he can control me. I risk losing everything I have; my home, my possessions, maybe even my job by leaving Adam.

* * *

I hadn't said much all week as I traveled with Phil. I stayed at his place in Chicago for the three days we had off. He didn't seem to mind my silence since he'd spent most of his time arguing with Maria over the phone. Their relationship ended two days ago and Phil wasn't in the best mood either, so neither of us forced conversation on each other.

But we were at the arena for the next ECW and Smackdown taping now and I knew I couldn't avoid everyone for too long. I skimmed my script in Phil's locker room and scowled at what I was supposed to be doing. They're trying to give Shannon and Jimmy even more of a push by putting me in the mix. And it's going to involve Shannon trying to win my affection tonight before his match.

Phil sighed and sat down on the bench next to me. I glanced over at him and noticed him looking at me. "Something wrong?"

He laughed bitterly and began lacing one of his boots up. "What _isn't_ wrong?" Phil sighed again and wiped his hands over his face. "I feel like I should be... more upset about Maria, you know? I don't even care that much. Our relationship was so fucking stale after a while, when she said it was over, I didn't even care. I cared more about the fact that she'd been the one to break it off, not me." I just shrugged and gave him a sad smile. "...and I'm being completely selfish. How are _you_ feeling Anny?"

Again, I shrugged. "I'm a little worried about seeing him tonight. I think I'll stay hidden as long as I can." He just nodded and wrapped me in a one armed hug.

"Maybe things would've been better if we'd just stayed together." My body stiffened at Phil's words. Now was definitely not the time to bring something like that up. He must've realized this because he moved away from me a little. "I didn't mean- that didn't come out right. I mean, I'm not trying to ask you out again or anything. I- I was just saying..." I relaxed when he said that and nodded.

"It's okay, I understand."

* * *

**I sat on an equipment box, in my street clothes with one leg crossed over the other as the cameras followed Shannon down the hall. He approached me slowly as I pretended not to notice him. "Ahem," he cleared his throat and I looked up at him slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Guten tag!" he said and I did all I could not to laugh at the Southerner's attempt at German. I'm not perfect at the Americanized German accent, but Shannon was just horrible. **

**"Shannon," I greeted him back, my forced accent kicking in as the cameras focused in on us. He fidgeted nervously and I looked uninterested and impatient as I waited to see where this interaction was going. Hey, I'm not quite a face yet.**

**"So, uh I saw your picture in the new WWE magazine. Looks real nice," he told me, fumbling with his words. I slid off the equipment box and straightened my top out.**

**"Thank you," I said swiftly, turning to walk away.**

"Uh Ty, wait!" I stopped and turned on my heel, facing Shannon with arms crossed over my chest. "Would you... uh maybe want to go out for some... food or somethin' later?"

I kept my calm composure and blinked a few times as Shannon waited for my response. "We'll see how your match goes." Then I walked off camera.

As I made my way towards the locker room footsteps raced behind me. "Ty wait up, will ya?" I was surprised Shannon was chasing after me. I paused in mid step allowing him to catch up and he sighed and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I want this tension between us gone, okay?" I was a little shocked at Shannon's apology. He had seemed pretty angry at me.

"It's- it's okay Shannon." I offered him a smile and he grinned back. I couldn't help but keep thinking about why he'd suddenly gotten over his anger.

* * *

**-Shannon's POV -**

**(One hour earlier)**

"Sup mannnn!" I said to Phil, fake punchin' him in the shoulder when I walked into the locker room.

"Hey," he said lazily, givin' me a really forced smile. I got serious and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Somethin' wrong?" I'm a little concerned. Phil's usually in a good mood.

"Maria broke up with me." Aw shoot.

"Sorry 'bout that dude. But I gotta be honest with ya, I didn't really see that workin' out in the long run." Phil chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Trust me. No one saw that better than I did. But that's not the... big issue." I looked expectantly at Phil. This is gettin' juicy. He laughed bitterly and ran his hands through his hair. "You know, I really thought I was over Ty, but I'm not so sure now." My body stiffened. Oh no. No. No, no, no, no, no.

He _can't _want her back.

Hell no.

He had his chance.

Fuck.

I really wanted to go out with her. But Phil has one up on me. He knows her a lot better and he already dated her. Obviously the relationship ended on good terms cause they're still friends and damn, damn, damn! "I mean, I really wanna ask her out again. But I know she needs to get over Adam first. I let it slip earlier that we never should've broken up and I think I freaked her out. I covered it up but still. She's not ready to jump into anything and it's killing me."

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. Fuck. This can't be happenin'. It figures. Just my fuckin' luck! The girl I like who has some dickhead boyfriend... well... not anymore I think. Anyway, and now her ex still wants her. Her ex who's an awesome guy and is one of my good friends. And I'm actin' like a douchebag to her. This is not workin' in my favor at all.

I need to set things straight with Ty. I'm sorry. Phil's my friend and all but I'm not goin' down without a fight. I know she feels somethin' for me and I'm not gonna just sit by and pass her up.

For once I'd actually like to be the guy who gets the damn girl!


End file.
